<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunlight by ladyofstardvst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539798">Sunlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofstardvst/pseuds/ladyofstardvst'>ladyofstardvst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Titans (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, just something nice bc it what she deserves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofstardvst/pseuds/ladyofstardvst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a short and sweet moment between you and Donna, post leaving Titans Tower. right after the Whole Jericho Thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donna Troy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me: im gonna write something for dick grayson!<br/>my brain: lmao no youre not</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was summer, and Donna Troy’s smile was the sun.</p><p>Every time you said so, she would roll her eyes and raise the camera to cover the smile she fought to hide. <em>Just stay still,</em> she would say. <em>Your silhouette is beautiful in this light.</em></p><p>It was summer, and both of you were healing. You had followed Donna to New York after the Titans disbanded; both of you betrayed, both of you tired, both of you growing closer. You didn’t want to lose whatever had begun to blossom before Jericho, before Deadshot – and if you were being honest – before Titans Tower was ever a home.</p><p>And Donna agreed with you, it seemed.</p><p>When she picked up photography again, you were her favorite muse.</p><p>They were candids, mostly, the photos she took of you. The way pure morning light would illuminate your skin, coffee mug cradled in your hands. When you smiled, it lit a fire in her chest, bright and warm and furiously burning when you laughed at something she said. When the autumn leaves were glowing crimson, honey, sage during the golden hour when you would stroll through your favorite park in the afternoon. If anyone could capture warmth among chilled autumn air, It was Donna Troy.</p><p>It took your breath away, every time she would let you see her work. The way she saw you – <em>well</em>. That’s how you saw <em>her</em>. Ethereal, unfiltered, unparalleled. That’s why when she started to experiment with self portraiture, there was always a smile on your face.</p><p>It was like the Muses themselves guided her hands, her eyes, her taste for a statement. They graced her with their ache for creation. It was as if the god Apollon bent his light to her wishes.</p><p><em>What’s that look for?</em> she would ask when she caught you staring. Amber sunlight streamed through the curtains of her apartment, and Donna Troy was so radiant with the promise of an honest future, of something <em>more</em>, that your heart began to ache.</p><p><em>Nothing</em>, you said, <em>you’re just like your art, is all.</em></p><p>A smile tugged at her lips, and she rolled her eyes like always. A laugh bubbled up from you, and you grinned bright and sugary sweet before turning your eyes back to the paperback balanced on your knees.</p><p><em>Your smile is like the sun,</em> she said softly from across the room. Your heart skipped a beat.</p><p>The sound of a shutter snapped once, twice, thrice, and you almost felt guilty for leaving San Francisco.</p><p>With every click of her camera, the phantoms melted away as if they had never been there at all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>